


Voltron: The Magical Defender

by IncognitoButterfly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoButterfly/pseuds/IncognitoButterfly
Summary: Keith gains two new jobs: decorating pastries and defending the world as a magical girl.





	1. A Fresh New Start

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidentally orphaned this after posting it... but here it is now lol. Please read it here rather than anywhere else, thank you.

A small cupcake shop called ‘Montgomery’s Cakes’ opened up a new position for hire and, much to his relief, Keith was the one who got the job. At this point, he really needed the money and this was the only place that took him and overlooked his lack of experience, education, and criminal record. It was safe to say he was excited. The day of his new job he made sure to look his very best so that he could make a good impression on his boss and co-workers. He took special time on fixing his hair and practiced smiling. He changed his clothes at least five times and brushed his teeth no less than twice. Needless to say, he was ready. Ready for a second chance and to start over; nobody will know him here and he will be able to earn money in peace. Except that hopeful thought disappeared the moment his manager introduced him to his now to be co-workers.

As soon as he heard the two walk in noisily, Keith froze and slowly turned his head around. He knew well enough who they were already and knew the face that held a mocking expression particularly well.  
“Meet your new co-workers, Keith! This is Lance and Hunk.” The boss announced.

“Hey, Lance, isn’t it the guy we went to school with?” The big guy whispered to his friend. 

“Oh I’d recognize that mullet anywhere,” Lance chuckled, “Keith the dropout. Mullet Head. Emo Ass.”

Keith’s facial expression immediately turned cold and threatening; he hoped to never see this kid again. And yet there he was, mocking him. The realization wouldn’t stop reminding him that they will have to actually work together as well. The hope of a fresh start completely disappeared and he had to hold everything in him not to punch that douchebag in the face. “you-“

“Hunk is our baker,” the manager interrupted, “And Lance runs the front. If you have any questions, you can ask them. They know this place like the back of their hand. Have fun, guys and make some money!” He laughed and left to his cabinet. 

“So, you’re our new decorator!” Hunk smiled and came over to shake Keith’s hand, “I’m Hunk, nice to see you again and work with you.” 

“Yeah…” Keith lost his tension slightly and felt a bit more relaxed as he shook the hand. Maybe this was not going to be so bad after all?

“What are you, my stalker or something?” Lance asked teasingly and the tense feeling quickly returned to Keith as he squeezed Hunk’s hand. 

“He-Ouch!” Hunk yelped and moved his hand away, “Lance!” 

“No, seriously, you’re always after my position, always been picking fights with me and now you’re working with me? Creepy…” 

“I didn’t know you had this job! And you were the one picking fights with me!” 

“yeah, right…” Lance chuckled and snorted, “creep.” 

“uh… Lance?” Hunk tried to intervene as he saw Keith grow more irritated. 

“I’m surprised you were even put at the counter,” Keith smirked, “Do you still think that ten thousand is one thousand plus ten?” 

“Shut up!” Lance yelled as a rosy hue dusted his cheeks, “that was in middle school! I’ll have you know that I am now one of Garrison’s best students!” He lied. 

“Because I dropped out?” 

“guys…” Hunk said, a bit louder this time. 

“Because I am that good and better than you! Sorry, you didn’t have the guts to finish high school, Mullet Head!” 

“Alright, that’s it!” Keith spat and was about to attack Lance, but was stopped by Hunk. 

“Guys!” He yelled, “Calm down! It’s been years since you all have seen each other. Try to get along, at least for the sake of this job. I swear, if I hear you bickering from my kitchen, I am going to whoop you both with my whisk!” Lance and Keith stared each other down silently and Hunk sighed. “Alright, Lance, get to the counter. Keith, I’ll be giving you trays of cakes after they’re done cooling and you’re going to decorate them, then set them up. Okay?” Both teenagers nodded in defeat and went to work.

During the day, Keith would hear Lance flirt with the female customers and joke around with the males. And even though he miserably failed most of the time, he was still charming and charismatic which helped Keith understand why he had the job.    
On the other side, Lance would peek at Keith working from time to time. At first to see if he was messing up, but then in actual interest. 

“What?” Keith asked annoyed, glaring at his co-worker.

“You, uh… you’re doing a good job,” Lance complimented hesitantly. 

“Really?” Keith asked, surprised. 

“Yeah…where did you learn to frost so well?” 

“… I was alone most of my life and kind of had to learn how to cook. Youtube helped out and It also gave me an interest in baking… or something. And yeah… had to cook for my brother too.” 

“Damn, you really do have skillful hands.” Lance observed, “and the decorations are so delicate.” 

“Thank you,” Keith blushed slightly, confused why suddenly the kid he always fought with was complimenting him. But he liked it and felt more at ease, like a spark of trust and comfort just rose up in him. “You’re good at your job too, I see,” he smiled softly.

“Nothing but a bit of Lance charm to get the customers going~” Lance grinned and made a very silly pose which Keith found… actually kind of charming. “You know, Mullet, I think you’re going to like it here, we’re like one big family here at ‘Montgomery’s Cakes',” He leaned on the counter, “Even though we fought a lot as kids, I think we should try to get along.” 

“Really?” 

“Mhm, we have to work together anyway, so might as well.” Lance reached his hand out to Keith and the other smiled and shook it gently.

“Do I see you guys bonding?” Hunk hummed from the kitchen window, wiggling his brows. Keith was about to happily say yes, but-

“What? Ew,” Lance snorted, “Hell no, we were definitely not bonding.” 

“What do you mean?!” Keith asked, offended with his arms spread open, “We definitely bonded there!” 

“Nope,” Lance shook his finger smugly, “Just cause you decided to tell me about your whole life story and your lame adventures on youtube doesn’t mean that we’re automatically friends, Emo Ass”

Keith felt shocked and betrayed, instantly regretting opening up to Lance. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as his heart got more bitter, “Stop calling me that, douchebag!”    
 “Emo. Ass.” Lance repeated with a smirk. 

“You know what? I actually thought you were a decent person, but I guess I was wrong! You’re still that self-centered jerk you were back in middle school!” 

“Well, you’re still that same mullet head with daddy issues.”

“Why you little-“

“Guys! Seriously, you were doing so good! What happened?” Hunk frowned, “Was it, me? Because if it’s me, I’ll just close the window and not disturb you two while you figure things out,” He said and slid back into the kitchen slowly, closing the window.

“What is your problem?!” Keith yelled. 

“Woah, C’mon dude, I was just playing with you,” Lance defended himself, “chill.” 

“Playing? Was this all a game to you?” 

“What? No, I meant I was just tea-“ 

“Just stop. I don’t want to talk to you anymore.” Keith sighed and looked away fast enough to not notice his co-worker’s pout. He then heard Lance click his teeth and mumble under his breath, ”emo,” but was saved from any more of his words by a customer walking in. For the rest of the day, Keith noticed, neither of them was doing as well as in the beginning. 

After a long and painful shift, Keith decided to walk home instead of taking the bus. He needed some air and some time to relax before he came back home to his brother; he didn’t want to sound negative about his first day of work.  While getting close to home, Keith looked over and saw a dark, yet familiar, alley. It was strangely enchanting at that moment, pulling him closer and forcing Keith to stop and look in out of curiosity like a mysterious force. The cold wind blew into his soft hair and his eyes were engulfed into one direction. For a while, he just stood there and thought of nothing, feeling finally at peace. A chilling cry for help emerged from the depths of the darkness and broke Keith from his trans, alarming him. He heard another cry, followed by some more and rushed to save whoever was in danger. When he ran in, he saw a group of middle school boys gathered around in a circle, kicking their feet and laughing deviously. Whoever was crying for help was inside that circle.  
Keith ran up to the boys and shooed them away. When he made sure that all of them were gone, he looked for the person that was crying for help, but he only saw a ginger cat with a white mustache just laying there. “You’re… a cat…?” Keith scratched his head, confused. 

“Well if that’s what you want to call it, yes,” The cat answered in a cocky british accent, licking its paws. Keith choked, widening his eyes.   
“You talk?!” 

“You understand me?” It stopped, widening its eyes and tilting its head. 

“Y-yeah?” Keith breathed out nervously, feeling like he was going completely insane and hallucinating. 

The cat squinted at Keith’s chest for a while, as if looking for something, and then gasped, “you must be one of…” 

“Huh?” 

"Mighty warrior, do not be afraid. My name is Coran and I have come to beg for your assistance.” 

“What?!” 

Coran sighed, sulking, “just... follow me.”  


	2. You're a Magical Girl, Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds himself in a position he never imagined himself in; wearing a mini skirt and being told to fight an intergalactic being.

Keith didn’t believe his eyes when he saw a portal open up in front of him. It was enormous and light shined through the opening so bright that it was impossible to see inside.

 “Follow me then,” Coran said and walked towards the portal. 

 “There?” Keith pointed at it.   
   
“Yes! It is closing soon, so hurry now.”   
   
“No way, uh-uh!” Keith protested, “I am not going in there! How do I know if it’s safe?” 

Coran sighed, “I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to do this, but…” he swiftly ran behind Keith and jumped up, kicking him into the portal with his back paws. 

Keith screamed as he fell through the gap and into some strange space. It was dark inside and all that could be seen were the stars shining outside the windows. Keith pulled himself up, observing the surroundings as his heart pounded through his heavy breathing.“W-where are we?”  

As soon as Coran landed, the portal disappearing behind him, the lights turned on and revealed a high-tech room. Humanity couldn’t even begin to fathom how to construct such an advanced facility. “This is my home,” Coran meowed, “Beautiful, isn’t it? It was built by my grandfather-“  as Coran continued his story, Keith didn’t even listen. He just looked around in shock with his jaw dropped.  

 “And then-“   “Coran. Why did you bring me here?” Keith asked.   “Oh, Right!” He cleared his throat,“Follow me.” Coran led Keith to another room, the door to which he opened by pressing his tiny paw against the wall. Inside, there was more strange technology and a large control panel where a woman was standing. She was astonishingly beautiful, but she looked more elfish rather than human; her ears were long and pointy and she had strange pink markings on her skin. She was unusually tall and her long, wavy snow-white hair laid neatly in contrast to her dark skin and shining cyan eyes. She raised them up to Keith, looking a bit puzzled. Keith felt like he intruded, but he could not stop gazing at her. 

 “I am back, Princess,” Coran mewed.   “Coran… is this…?” She asked, coming over quickly.   “Yes, Princess,” The cat purred, proud of himself, “I found the heart of the red lion in him as he saved me from a group of savages.”   “Really? That’s wonderful!”  She smiled and looked over to Keith, “Hello young warrior, what is your name?”   

“My name is Keith…”   “Keith, allow me to explain everything to you. I am Allura, princess of the Altean realm and Coran is my royal adviser. We are on a mission to find all the warriors of Voltron.”   

“What?” Keith blinked, “What’s a Voltron?”   
   
“Voltron is the most powerful weapon in all the five realms, it is a formation of five warriors that are tied to the ancient lions by their “hearts”. These “hearts” possess a power that nothing unrivaled throughout any of the realms and are given only to ones who are deemed worthy of its power. These warriors are known as ‘magical girls.” She walked over to one of the control panels as Keith gawked at her in utter confusion and disbelief. Magical girls? What the hell? Allura put her hand  on the panel which revealed a hologram of five lions, “For many years the royal family of Altea were the keepers of Voltron which united the realms in peace. However, that ended when a monster named Zarkon aimed to destroy that peace. He has terrorized countless worlds with his army, hoping to catch the magical girls and corrupt Voltron to his will to rule all of the realms.” 

“But if Voltron is the most powerful weapon in existence,” Keith asked, “how would this Zarkon be able to capture it?” 

“Zarkon uses the energy from each realm that he's conquered to become stronger and also turned to trickery. He once tricked the leader of Voltron, into fighting him…” Allura sighed and looked down, “we’ve never seen him since. Zarkon then attacked Altea, and destroyed my people and the remaining warriors. Coran and I were the only survivors.” Allura’s eyes looked broken as she explained the situation and Keith felt that the princess wasn't telling him the whole story, but he chose not to push her; she has lost almost everyone she cared about, just like him. “Our mission became to search for the new warriors that the hearts have chosen. And all of them seemed to be in your realm with four being on your exact planet. Which is why I sent Coran to look for them there…and he found you, Keith. You are the warrior of the red lion, you are a magical girl!”   
   
Keith choked and did not know what to say. He somehow expected it, however, he was still in a daze. How could he be a magical girl? “Excuse me,” he coughed, “But I am… I’m not a girl first of all-“   

“Oh, we know,” Coran chuckled, “even though most of the warriors were female, giving them the ‘magical girl’ reputation, there have been a few males throughout history too. For example,the previous leader of Voltron was a man.” 

  “Okay… well, second of all, I don’t think I can do this. I have a life and a home on earth and a brother that I can’t just leave alone-“ 

  “We understand,” The princess interrupted, “But please do understand that you were given this responsibility, you were chosen to be one of the defenders of worlds. As we speak, Zarkon is destroying worlds and is going to come for yours once he realizes that almost all of the hearts are on planet earth. He will come here and destroy your planet, he will suck all of it's life force and kill everyone including your beloved brother. Your life and home will be destroyed, but Zarkon will keep you and the other heart hosts to work for him until the end of your short lives.” Allura glared, “Which is why you must fight to protect your life and those that you love. We must find the others and form Voltron, It is not an option.”   

“Well… now that you put it this way…” Keith gulped, convinced yet scared out of his wits by Allura’s sudden shift of tone.   “Good,” she calmed down and smiled, 

“Zarkon will be sending his soldiers to earth to take its energy before he comes to take the warriors, so until we find them all, you will have to stay on earth to protect the people from his forces.”   
   
“But I don’t even know what to do or how to fight them!” 

  “Don’t worry, your lion will tell you what to do once you’re in costume. and Coran will go with you to help you out.”   

“Costume?”   “Mhm,” Allura smiled excitedly, “Coran, would you please kindly get it?”

   “I’m on it, Princess,” Coran said and ran off somewhere. He came back a few seconds later with a white box between his teeth that he dropped down in front of Keith. “Go on then, open it,” the cat smiled.    
   
Keith hesitantly picked up the box and opened it, revealing a golden bracelet in the shape of a cat’s head with ruby eyes.

“A bracelet?”   “Not just some regular bracelet. It activates the lion’s heart. Put it on.” Allura replied.   

Keith put the bracelet on and observed as nothing happened, “and so?”   

“To activate it, you must say, 'Lion Power, Activate!” The princess explained.   
   
“Seriously?” 

“Yes, it is how it works.” She nodded. 

“Alright,” Keith sighed, “Lion-“

“You must say it with feeling,” Coran interrupted. 

“… Lion Power, Activate!” Keith yelled and raised his hand in the air, triggering a spark of light to emerge from the bracelet. 

Allura and Coran leaned in with excitement as Keith’s outfit transformed into a magical girl costume: kitty ears, a crimson mask, a ruby collar, a short bright red pleated skirt and black thigh high boots. He also became slightly taller and his skin was almost shining from energy.   
“What the hell is this? Is this some kind of sick joke?” Keith piped his cheeks, now matching the rest of him. 

“Not at all!” the princess gasped, sounding offended, “This is the traditional magic warrior uniform, it is what the lion desires you to wear!”   

“Do not call it a joke,” Coran huffed, “It is a sign of power! Why, when my grandfather wore it, he-“ 

“Now now, Coran. In his culture it may not be such a powerful look,” Allura inferred and looked over to Keith, “Don’t worry, you look marvelous in it,” she praised, “oh and by the way, in this form you will be known as Kitty Mew Red.”

“What?!” That’s ridiculous!” 

“Sorry, I am not the one who made the rules,” the princess shrugged. 

“I am NOT calling myself that.” 

“We’ll see about that,” She giggled. Keith crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. How will anyone take him seriously like this?   
   
A moment later, Keith’s collar made two sudden beeps, startling him. “W-what? What is it doing? What does it mean?”   “When your bracelet or your collar is making that noise, it means that there is trouble nearby. Coran!”   
   
“Yes, Princess,” The cat bowed and jumped onto the main computer, searching for something with his paws. “The signal is pointing towards earth! One of Zarkon’s soldiers is already in a city!” 

“You must go there now, Keith and defeat them before they take away anyone’s energy," Allura ordered.

  “What? B-but I don’t even know what to-“    “This costume made you much more powerful than you were before, do not be afraid to do what you feel needs to be done. Your Lion will tell you what to do, listen to your instincts. Good Luck.” 

  “What? Hey-“ 

  “No time, Keith, follow me!” Coran mewed and opened another portal, jumping into it. Keith had no other choice but to follow. 


	3. Kitty Mew Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's weirder: fighting evil forces with heals or attracting attention by doing so? Keith may never know.

Feeling the cool air of the night blow under his skirt and his collar squeeze his neck tightly made Keith extremely uncomfortable. Running in heels was also not ideal and what made it worse was that he was about to fight a being from another realm in all this.   

They soon arrived at the gates of a local park and Keith’s collar beeped indicating that they were at the right place.   “There it is,” Coran stopped, “now go in there.”   

“Aren’t you coming?” Keith raised a brow.   

“Are you kidding? It’s too dangerous!” Coran sat, “I will communicate with you through your ears from here, so don’t worry. I’m sure that you’ll be fine, just-“   

“Right,” Keith sighed and frowned, “follow my instincts.” He clenched his fists and ran into through the open gates. It was strange, but he felt it in him, as if something was telling him what to do and driving him into battle.  

A large, beast that reminded Keith of a gargoyle was running around and attacking people, ripping out their souls with his massive claws.The police was evacuating everyone they could from the park, but there were still people resisting them. Most of them had their phones and cameras out, but they still kept a safe distance.  

“Hey ugly!” A voice shouted from behind the monster. The creature shifted his eyes to see what was behind him and saw a figure standing on one of the poles. “You are taking life from innocent people,” Keith spat, placing his hands on his hips, “I will not allow it! I am the guardian of truth and justice, the magical defender of peace, Kitty Mew Red! In the name of Voltron, I shall punish you!” Right after the words left Keith’s mouth, he regretted ever saying them.Why did he just say all that? He felt like throwing himself off a cliff from embarrassment, but he did not lose his stance. Maybe his lion was just fucking with him.  

The monster only hissed at him then prepared himself to attack the warrior, but Keith jumped up and kicked the creature away, landing smoothly on the ground after. He was taken by surprise on how easily he was able to do that. Maybe Allura wasn’t just pulling his leg about his lion giving him extra power.   

The gargoyle’s eyes began to glow, getting brighter and brighter until he shot a beam of light a his nemesis. Keith gasped and crossed his arms in front of himself, tucking his head in his elbow as a shield formed on his arm, protecting him from the blast. However, the beam was still strong enough to make Keith lose his footing.   “Woah,” Keith breathed heavily, his eyes wide as he wondered how he just survived that. A shiver passed through his body as he felt a familiar shot of adrenaline. Before the monster shot his second round, Keith quickly stood up and hid in a wall corner, shakily looking at his arms. _Did I just do that?_  His chest suddenly started to glow as he heard another beam blast into the wall and destroy it. “Wha…?” 

“Keith, quick! take the weapon from your chest!” He heard Coran exclaim into his kitty ears. 

  “What?” 

“Do it!”   

Keith quickly grabbed onto his chest and pulled out a sword. “Whoa…” his eyes shined as he saw the dark red, sparkling blade with astonishing golden detail on the grip. It was unusually shaped, much like holding a scissor rather than a sword, but it looked incredibly cool and Keith could not stop staring at it. 

  “Keith, watch out!”   Another set of lasers shot at him and Keith quickly jumped out of the way, holding onto his weapon tightly. He quickly regained his focus and ran towards the monster, dodging and shielding himself from the lasers. He leaped up and sliced the gargoyle’s eyes. Keith landed in front of the creature smoothly and smirked at it while it was yelling in pain. But the smirk disappeared as soon as he saw that the monster’s eyes were starting to grow back. “What?”  Keith doubled back, his eyes widening in disbelief as he saw another pair of eyes grow into the monster’s head.

“Crap… what do I do?” He gulped   

“Aim at his chest and finish him, by shouting out “Lovely Fire Penetration!”   Even though the attack name sounded silly to Keith, at the heat of the moment, there was no time to question it.

“Gotcha.” Keith swung his sword, aiming at the chest. “Lovely… Fire…Penetration!” he yelled as he ran towards the creature, his sword catching on fire as he cut into the flesh of the creature who let out an ungodly screech of agony. The flames in the sword formed together in a shape of a heart inside the monster and forced the body to burn out and fall to the ground. Keith pulled his weapon out as the fire went out and saw a purple crystal coming out of the main wound. “What’s that?”   

“Well done, warrior!” Coran purred from behind him, startling Keith and making him jump.   

“What the- how did you get here so fast?”   

“A cat never reveals his secrets,” he licked his paw and padded over to the body, looking at the crystal.

“You found the Garla crystal! Apparently, this creature was corrupted by Zarkon and forced to fight against you. I’ll take it to Allura, she can purify the crystal and bring the monster back to his original self.” Keith picked up the crystal and the body disappeared soon after, leaving sparkly dust behind. That dust spread around and brought life forces back into the people who were affected by the attack. “Nicely done!” Coran praised and looked around as he saw people recover. He then gulped as he saw a crowd start gathering around, “Now run,” he whispered and rushed away as he saw the crowd surfing over to Keith with their cameras ready. Keith quickly followed Coran as they both disappeared into the night.

   -  

“You’re going to be late for work!” Keith's older brother yelled from behind Keith’s bedroom door. Keith gasped and jumped out his bed, making a beeline for his bathroom.   

“What time is it?” Keith panicked.  

“It’s almost nine!” his brother answered.   

Keith opened the door to his bathroom only to find a cat curled up in his sink. He screamed out in surprise as he saw it.   

“Are you okay there, buddy?” he heard his brother ask.  

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, Shiro! Just freaked out about the time…” he gulped and leaned over to the cat and whispered, “Coran, what are you doing here?”  

“Mm… good morning, Keith,” the cat yawned, lazily opening his eyes, “what’s the matter?”   

“What are you doing in my sink?” Keith hissed.  

“Oh, did the princess not mention? I will be living with you from now on. I need to watch over you.”   

“I never consented to that!”   

“It’s necessary. You possess the lion heart and it is my duty to assure that you do not misuse it.”   

“…Fine,” he sighed, “But my brother is allergic to cats, so don’t show up in front of him. Ever.”    

“So how will I follow you out of your room and to work?”   

“Get in my bag.” Keith ordered.

“Are you serious?” Coran groaned.

“It’s necessary.”  

\-  

When Keith arrived at work, he looked a mess and was overly exhausted. His feet still hurt from running around in heels and his mind was filled with images of the night he had. Although it was kinda scary, something about him really enjoyed it. A sense of excitement… yet a gentle reminder of the distant past.   

“Sorry, I’m late guys…” he yawned and noticed how his co-workers and boss were crowded together and engulfed in watching the news on the TV in the corner.    

“Keith!,” Lance exclaimed, “get over here, you gotta see this!” Keith blinked and walked to the counter. He looked at the screen and his eyes widened from what he saw. On the screen… it was him in a mini skirt fighting the monster from yesterday. Keith almost choked as he was referred to as a mysterious magical heroine. “I know right!” Lance giggled, his eyes shining, “Isn’t she so cool?” Keith had no words to respond with, just a shocked look on his face. 

“Excuse Lance,” Hunk chuckled, “he’s a giant nerd.”  

“Says the guy who's watched  every episode of Naruto,” Lance mumbled and rolled his eyes, “and enjoyed the fillers.”    

“Hey, you leave Naruto out of this!”   

Keith had no idea what they were even talking about. 

  “Anyway, Keith,” Lance smiled, “what do you think?’   

“I think…” Keith began, formulating his words in his head to make them sound right and not suspicious. “That this is fake.” 

  “What?!” All three exclaimed in shock.   

“It’s obviously a promotional publicity stunt for some movie or something,” Keith shrugged, “This was all done with special effects and actors.” 

  “I’m going to my office,” the boss mumbled and left. 

  “What? How could you say that? This is obviously real!” Lance exclaimed, “there were witnesses! Casualties!”  

“They were actors,” Keith argued, “This was all faked.”   

“Oh yeah? I guess the moon landing was fake too, huh?” Lance mocked.

  “Well, technically it-“ Keith began, but Lance interrupted him in a groan.   

“Okay, that’s enough! I don’t wanna hear any more of your crazy conspiracy theories,” Lance huffed, “I know that Kitty Mew Red is real. And even if she’s an actor, she’s a damn good one! Look at those moves, look at her!”   

“Lance has a crush~” Hunk teased, humming.   

“Hell yeah, I do! She’s a bomb!”   

Keith’s face only got more red upon hearing this. He didn’t know how to hide the embarrassment and frustration building up in him. Lance, the guy he fought nonstop with, had a crush on him. Well, not him exactly, but the ideological figure of a magical girl… that Keith was. Even though it was slightly embarrassing and even a tiny bit gross, Keith soon found himself amused by Lance’s gushing over ‘Kitty Mew Red’ so much not even knowing who ‘she’ really was.

“If I ever meet her, I'm totally asking her out! She’d be head over heals after I show her my charm,” Lance chuckled, “she wouldn’t be able to resist my pickup lines!”   

“Pickup lines?” Keith blinked.  

“Don’t-” Hunk whispered.   Lance smiled and cleared his throat,

“Hey girl, I can be the truth to your justice~” he hummed.   

“Here we go…” Hunk shook his head and went back to the kitchen.   

“I bet a night with you would be magical,” he winked.   

“Oh my god” Keith whispered, regretting ever asking.   

“Baby, you could set MY heart on fire.” 

“Okay, I think that’s-“ Keith was about to stop Lance, but the latter didn’t seem like he was be stopping anytime soon. He felt his heart pound in his chest  and he didn’t like that. 

“I could play with your kitty-"

“ENOUGH,” Keith yelled out, breathing heavily, “these are all terrible!” 

“but you’re blushing, so you must be lying,” Lance teased. 

“I’m blushing because of how terrible they are!” Keith huffed.  

“Yeah, sure,” Lance chuckled, “get to work, mullet boy.”


	4. Soul Stealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally finds somebody to open up to, Zarkon complains and Lance finally successfully flirts with a girl. Or does he?

As soon as Keith returned to his room, he dropped his bag on the floor by habit, forgetting that Coran was in there. He heard a distressed sound come from his bag and he gasped, quickly unzipping it. Coran jumped out, looking annoyed and tired with his messy fur sticking up. “I’m so sorry, Coran,” Keith apologized, “I forgot you were there.”   

“You know,” Coran huffed, “If I were an earthling cat, I would be dead by now!”  

“I’m really sorry-“ 

“No need to apologize,” he mewed and began grooming himself, “I understand that you aren’t the brightest of humans.”  

“Hey!” Keith crossed his arms and Coran smiled, hopping onto the bed.   

“Don’t take it the wrong way,” Coran said, “you just always seem to be lost and quite slow at catching up.” Keith didn’t say anything to oppose that because it was true. “But it’s not necessarily a bad thing.”   

“How do you know me so well?” Keith asked, “We’ve only known each other for two days.”   

“That’s just as much as I gathered for these past days.”   

“I see…”   

“Would you like to tell me a bit about yourself? It would be beneficial for us to know each other a bit better," Coran suggested.  

“Well, there isn’t much to know about me,” Keith sighed, “most of the things… are bad…”   

“Bad?” Coran tilted his head.   

“Yeah…” Keith frowned, unsure of whether he should reveal information about himself to this complete stranger, let alone a magical cat.   

“If you wish to get it off your chest, you can always talk to me. I heard people on your planet feel better when they talk to their cats.”  

“Well,” Keith chuckled, “that may be true, but cats in this world can’t really talk.”   

“Really?” Coran’s ears perked in confusion, “Then that’s a little weird.”    “I guess, but it brings comfort to people who can’t talk to anyone else.”   

“Ah, I see. Well, I can actually talk to you. So I’m open to whatever you have to say. And if it’s embarrassing,I promise I won’t tell Allura.”   

Keith gave out a genuine laugh and leaned on the wall his bed was pressed against. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes for just a moment. He fell into a deep thought, comprehending everything that has happened for the past couple of days. He never really had the time to think about it and he never thought if he could trust those that he was working for. Of course, everything that they said turned out to be the truth and they helped him fight off a threat of the town, but how much should he trust them?  

“Let’s start out with something easy,” Coran purred, sitting down closer to Keith and looking up at the ceiling as well. He didn’t see whatever Keith found so interesting up there, but he felt it helped him connect with him. “What are some of the things you like?”   

“Hmm…” Keith frowned, trying to remember what he enjoyed throughout his life. “Well… I do enjoy baking stuff… and, uh…” flashbacks of brutal fighting entered his mind. A heightened adrenaline, pain in his body and blurred vision as he swung his fist at those who dared get in his way. He shook his head, trying to get that off his mind. Coran noticed his discomfort.   

“Baking? How interesting,” Coran commented, putting a paw up on Keith’s lap. “What do your parents do?”   

Keith sighed and looked down at Coran. He saw the sympathy and regret in the cat’s eyes and it pounded hard on his chest. He felt sick. He wanted to let it all out, he needed to. “Coran…”   

“Hm?”  

“I don’t have parents…” Keith started with a deep breath, “…my parents got divorced when I started high school,” Keith looked away, clenching his fist while trying hard to resist throwing off his emotions. “It impacted me in a negative way… I, uh… well, my mom was sick and it was hard for her to support me and my brother.” He rubbed his shoulders and sighed, “I went into street fighting for money and when my school found out, I got kicked out.”  

Coran frowned and snuggled to the teen’s side, “Well, you just tried to support your family. What did your brother do?”   

“My brother was a pilot in the air force,” Keith said, “On one of his missions, both he and the plane he was flying went missing for three years. My mother… I don’t think she could take the heartbreak. She got worse and well…” Keith closed his eyes to focus to on evening out his breathing, “She died a year after he went missing. I was left alone… with a lot of time to think. I tried to gather all the information I could to figure out what happened to my brother, but I was never able to crack the code.”   

“But your brother,” Coran interrupted, “he’s here now. So what happened to him?”   

“Military officials brought him home one day, they said they found him on some stranded island way off the coast of Greenland. He had lost his arm, and couldn't remember anything that happened for the past three years.”   

“How odd…” Coran commented.   

“That’s exactly why I never gave up searching for answers because everything was just too odd,” Keith replied.  

“You say he was a pilot, did he ever travel to space?”   

“No, he just traveled the world,” Keith sighed, feeling like Coran was comparing Shiro to those abducted by Zarkon, “but I know how it feels to have your family taken away from you and I don’t want it to ever happen again. Which is why I want to protect him.”   

“This is it,” Coran perked his ears, “This is why you are the red lion, you are here to protect everyone from Zarkon.”   

“Then,” Keith breathed out angrily, “I want to destroy him. I want to make sure that he never does what he did to that poor creature ever again.”    Coran smiled, “Don’t worry, once Voltron will be formed, Zarkon will be defeated.”  

“And until then,” Keith looked at his bracelet, “I will do my best to become stronger. Is there a way I could practice my powers and see what I’m capable of?”   

“Well, there is a training facility on our ship.”   

“Great, I would like to use it every day after dinner then… is that fine?”   

“Of course!” Coran exclaimed happily, glad that his warrior was willing to take his job seriously, “That’s the spirit! Oh, Allura will be so glad! Keith, I know that you will be a great warrior!” He smiled proudly.  

“Hah… Yeah,” Keith smiled. The two sat there for a while in silence, but the silence was soothing. To Keith it felt like they were truly connecting and that this was a start of a change. Now he won’t just be some criminal, but a person that saves lives and he has Coran supporting and believing in him. It was a truly a beautiful moment to Keith.  

“By the way, who’s that Lance boy you talk about in your sleep?”   

“WHAT?!”   

\-  

“What do you mean he was defeated?” Zarkon hissed, stomping his foot “He was one of my greatest experiments.”   

“My Lord,” Hagar, his most faithful servant began, “thirty-six was a brainless ghoul, he would be easily defeated by a warrior of Voltron. However, I beg your patience, for I am working on an impactful experiment that will be able to crush them.”   

“I trust that you do, Hagar,” Zarkon replied, “but when will it be done? I still do not have enough quintessence to conquer Earth and by the time the experiment will be ready, they could find the other warriors and form Voltron.”   

“Do not be worried,” Hagar smirked, “I offered a good reward for capturing quintessence from Earth and I gathered news that Soul Stealer is on her way.”   

“Soul Stealer?” Zarkon grinned, “Excellent.”    

\-  

Days passed and Keith was getting used to his magical form, even connecting with it. He started enjoying his practice sessions, although he was terrible at them at first. He gained a confidence he never felt before and was ready for anything to happen.    

“Man…” Lance sighed, looking down on his phone, “There weren’t any more sightings of Kitty Mew Red…”   

“I told you it was a stunt,” Keith said while frosting a cupcake delicately.   

“No, it wasn’t,” Lance mumbled, “I’m sure she’s real…”   

“Maybe she hasn’t had a reason to come out yet,” Hunk popped out of the kitchen window, giving Keith a new batch of cupcakes.   

“Believe what you want, but I’m sure that this is fake,” Keith assured, taking the batch.    

“Okay, Mr. Cynic,” Hunk teased.   

“Good one,” Lance snorted and Keith rolled his eyes.   

The bell at the door suddenly jingled and as soon as Lance heard it, he shot up, ready to throw on his charm. He put his phone away and looked up, “Well hello- t… there…” he dropped his jaw and blushed slightly as he saw a drop dead gorgeous girl walk in. She had silky blonde hair tied neatly into two ponytails, rosy cheeks that matched her puffy lips and her eyes had dark purplish hue. She wore a pink crop top with a baby blue mini skirt along with white, lacy thigh high socks and beige heels.   

“Uh oh,” Hunk whispered and sank back into the kitchen as he saw Lance’s reaction.   

“Hi,” she smiled at Lance.   

“I’m Lance!” Lance grinned and leaned over the counter to her, lowering his voice to a ridiculous level, “And who are you, beautiful?”    

“My name is Nyma” the girl giggled, “Nice to meet you, Lance.” Her response made Lance feel like he was going to take off from the earth and dance the macarena on the moon. Was his charm actually working? Keith was unimpressed.   

_'Okay Lance, what’s next?’_  Lance thought to himself, _‘haven’t really gotten this far before… uhhh… compliment her!’_    

“I love your necklace!” Lance exclaimed, pointing an amulet that the blond girl was wearing.   

“Thank you,” she smiled softly and patted her oval shaped, crystal amulet, “It’s a family heirloom, it’s called the mirror of dreams.”  

“That’s pretty cool,” Lance whispered  and stared at it way too long, realizing what it must look like, he looked away and broke the silence asking, “So, you came here for a cupcake?”   

“Um, actually, I am kind of lost,” she said, twirling her hair, “I’m new to this town and I’m just exploring. I was going to ask for directions…”   

“Well,aren’t you lucky then!” Lance exclaimed, “I know this city like the back of my hand” he proudly announced, “I can show you around.”   

‘Really? Thank you so much!” She smiled, looking into Lance’s eyes. “How about a date then?”  

Lance blushed harder and found himself taking his uniform pin off and walking away from the counter. “Keith, cover my shift!”   

Keith sighed as he watched the two walk away. “Lance is such an idiot,” he whispered to himself. Although something was definitely weird about how she fell for him so fast and how fast Lance agreed to go on a date, but Keith didn’t question it, thinking that he’s lived under a rock long enough to not understand his own generation. However, once Lance was gone, Coran started pushing and mewing in Keith’s bag. “Coran?” Keith whispered to himself and looked around to make sure that nobody was there. He came over to his bag and unzipped it, letting Coran pop his head out.   

“Keith!” he whispered nervously, “Who was that girl?”   

“Some girl called Nyma,” Keith, whispered, “wait, you heard the conversation?”  

“Yes, but that’s besides the point, Nyma isn’t actually interested in Lance.”   

“I bet,” Keith huffed, “she probably just wants to use him. I mean who would fall for Lance?”  

“You don’t understand, she’s not human!”   

“What?”   

“An amulet called the mirror of dreams? That can’t be right!” Coran exclaimed.   

“What are you talking about?” Keith asked, confused.   

“She could be a succubus from the Garlan realm,” Coran explained, “They're creatures that travel through realms and steal people’s dreams along with their life force. She must be after Lance’s soul!”  

“What?” Keith widened his eyes “Quick, go after them and make sure!”   

“Okay,” Keith nodded, “Hunk, cover my shift.” He took his apron off, grabbed his bag and ran out of the shop to follow the two.   

“What? I can’t cover for both of your shifts!I have my own job to do! I can’t do three jobs at-“ Hunk looked out of the window to see everybody gone, “…once.” He sighed and walked over to the counter picked up the frosting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that this chapter is so short. I will redeem myself in the next one, promise. And thank you all for such great response, It really made me happy!


	5. Poison Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes on a deadly date with a soul-stealing succubus. Keith, being Kitty Mew Red, is tied to protect him, but things go slightly differently from what he expected.

The dark gray clouds were piling up over the sky as Keith slowly stalked Lance and Nyma. He tried to act as unnoticeable as possible by covering his face and constantly looking away whenever they would look at his direction, but the couple’s apathy to everything around them did that well enough for him.   

The two ended up going to a small park, babbling about something that Keith couldn't hear, but they seemed to have been enjoying themselves. “Are you sure about this, Coran?” Keith asked, wondering if Nyma wasn’t as evil as they thought. He looked down at the cat that was sitting comfortably in his arms as they hid behind a tree, expecting an answer.  

 “I’m positive,” Coran mewled, squinting at the couple, “something is definitely wrong.” Keith sighed quietly and continued spying on Lance while he was acting like a total idiot in front of that girl. For some reason, watching it was quite endearing. Seeing Lance laughing and smiling, gave Keith a warm feeling in his chest and completely entranced him, so much so that he didn’t notice that it started to rain. Coran gave out a loud screech as he felt the raindrops touch his fur and brought Keith back to earth.   

“What?” Keith gasped, “What is it? Did you notice something?”   

“What in the world is that?!” Coran hissed, quickly sliding under Keith’s shirt and hiding there. “There’s wet stuff falling from the sky!”   

“H-hey just calm down, it’s just a little rain!”   

“Rain? What’s is rain?”  

“It’s just water that falls from the sky, it’s not harmful; It’s actually good for plants and stuff,” Keith explained, finding it quite strange that Coran didn’t know.   

“Well, I don’t like it,” Coran huffed, “What a strange world you live in! In Altea, boiling rocks fall from the sky, not water!”

Keith just chuckled and patted Coran’s head that was sticking out of his shirt. He then looked up and saw that Lance and Nyma were already leaving and looking for shelter. “Crap,” Keith whispered and ran after them, holding Coran tightly under his shirt.   The couple went into a half-closed gazebo which was the closest shelter they could find in the park. Keith thought that it was perfect because now he was able to get closer and hear what they were talking about. He hid right behind the gazebo wall and began to eavesdrop.   

“Oh Lance,” Nyma softly said, “It’s been a wonderful day, thank you.” 

  “Wow, gosh…” Lance chuckled, blushing and rubbing his neck, “My pleasure, my lady.”   

“Really, Lance,” She took his hand and held it, “I had a lot of fun with you, you’re such a cool guy…”   

“Yeah? You really think so?”   

“Mhm… I really like you and your sweet little laugh and wholesome smile…”   

Keith swore he could feel Lance’s heart race as those words were spoken. It gave him a very uneasy feeling.   

“Can I kiss you?” She asked. Lance didn’t hesitate to agree and Keith cringed as he heard a smooching noise.   But after the kiss, it was unnaturally quiet for quite a long time. Keith slowly moved up to see what was going on and widened his eyes in shock; Lance was laying on the bench, lifeless like a used cloth and Nyma was hovering above him, checking her glowing amulet. “You know,” she mumbled, “It’s very rude to follow your friend around on his first date.”   

“What?” Keith stood up fully, still in shock. So she knew.    

“I knew you were following us the entire time,” she mused, “and I was waiting for this moment… till we’re all alone and you’re helpless. I will do the same to you as I did to him… mmm…you’re radiating with energy,” she licked her lips.   Outraged from what he heard, Coran jumped out of Keith’s shirt and attacked Nyma, hissing and scratching her face and pulling  her skin down. The attack revealed her true identity as the entirety of her human skin was completely peeled off. She wasn’t a cute little human girl anymore; she looked more like an alien, her skin was pale yellow and she had demonic, violet eyes. Nyma groaned in annoyance and kicked the cat hard enough for him to lose consciences.   

“Coran!” Keith yelled, his skin going pale in disbelief and fear.  

“What are you going to do?” Nyma gave out a sinister giggle, “cry?”   

“No…” Keith clenched his fist and looked up at her with rage. He raised his hand up aggressively and yelled, “Lion Power Activate!” As soon as Keith uttered these words, Nyma’s confidence completely shattered to fear.   

“What…?’ Nyma gasped and took a step back as she saw a real life Voltron warrior transform in front of her very eyes. “I did not sign up for this…” she quietly gulped to herself.   

“Tricking young hearts and stealing their lives for themselves? That is a crime against the innocence of love! I will not allow it! I am the guardian of truth and justice, the magical defender of peace , Kitty Mew Red!” Keith was now more used to letting his lion take control of his mouth, but he was visually uncomfortable by the words he said.   

“P-please have mercy,” she took a step back, shaking.   

“After what you did? Never!” He growled and pulled his sword out of his chest.   

“But if you kill me, there will be no way of bringing the lost souls back.”   

“Don’t listen to her! She’s trying to catch you off guard!” Coran yelled out and caught Keith’s attention. He looked over and saw Coran struggling to get up, but awake and alive.   

“Coran…!” Keith smiled happily, sighing in relief.   

“Keith! Watch out!” Coran called out and Keith turned back around to see Nyma’s fist slamming into his face, causing him to fall back. He looked up at her and saw that she was scared and desperate.   

“This is your final warning,” Nyma sighed shakily, “Let me go… or I will take your soul!” Keith frowned and stood back up, getting his sword ready. “Don’t you dare!” she screamed and grabbed her mirror amulet.  

_‘what is she doing?’_  Keith thought, beginning to panic.   

Nyma slipped the mirror into her mouth and swallowed it. Keith watched in shock as he saw the amulet glow under her skin and as she began to transform into an even more terrifying monster. A large, dark being with red eyes. “I was hoping to save them up for a more suiting occasion,” She said with her now demonic voice, “but it seems as though I have no choice… although Lance’s power, in particular, is very strong,” she laughed manically. “He was a happy little boy.”   

“You little…” Keith hissed, feeling his mouth opening yet again against his will. “You didn’t even care about him. His happiness… the wholesome smile and the sweet laughter… it didn’t matter to you!” Even though Keith was slightly embarrassed by what he said, he didn’t take these words back.   

“No…” she purred, “but it seemed to have mattered to you. Too bad that it’s gone…”   

“Keith, go!” Coran encouraged, “Don’t listen to what she’s saying.”   

“Even after you kill me,” She leaned in, looking straight into Keith’s raging eyes, “He will never be the same.”   

“It’s not true,” Coran yelled.   

Nyma smiled and smashed her giant hand at Keith, which he quickly dodged as he came back to his senses, but the rippling of the ground next to him caused him to lose balance and fall. He slowly got up and gripped his sword, thinking of what to do. “Or do you not want to kill me?” she asked, “Are you being sympathetic?”   

“Keith?” Coran gave out a worried meow, “Keith, what are you doing?”   

The warrior took a deep breath. He was unsure of what to do because he knew that she was scared and hopeless. It reminded him of the way he used to be and it struck a lightning of guilt into his heart.    “I’ve got you now!” Nyma exclaimed and aimed at him again, but Keith dodged her attack one more time.   

“Keith,” the cat desperately mewled, “don’t you remember what you said? You’ll do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love! Well, protect Lance! You can still save him! She obviously has no regards to the lives of others!” Keith looked up at Nyma again and realized that what Coran was saying was the truth. Even though it seemed that Nyma was scared and was defending herself, at this point he could draw the line. She was no longer protecting herself, now she was having fun trying to kill him.   

“Shut up!” Nyma growled and aimed her fist at the gazebo.   

“No!” Keith exclaimed and gripped onto his sword; It was time to use his new ability. “Burning Love Attack!” He yelled out and swung his sword in her direction, unleashing a wave of fire that wrapped around Nyma and pinned her to the ground, burning her and causing her to screech.   Keith walked over to her, “You made a terrible mistake,” he whispered, “Don’t expect me to forgive you.” Nyma struggled and glared at Keith, trying to escape her fire chains.   “Just end it…” She hissed, not being able to bare the pain anymore.   “No, You will face the full consequences to what you have done.” Keith coldly mumbled, swinging his sword from side to side. “I’ll let you suffer a little…”  

“You are not a warrior of peace,” Nyma groaned, “the red warrior is always the most aggressive and the least merciful and you are proving it right now.”   

“Lovely…” Keith began 

  “Wait- Keith!” Coran gasped, trying to stop the warrior. 

  “When you get rid of me, I want you to remember how cruel you are,” she continued.   

“Keith, if you use that ability on her, you’ll kill her! She isn’t being controlled by Zarkon!”   

“Fire…” Keith wasn’t listening to either of them. 

  “My death will not stop Zarkon’s empire,” Nyma spat.   

“Keith, there is a different way-“ Coran pleaded.   

“Penetration!”   

“Rolo will find you! Ah!” Nyma gasped and widened her eyes as she felt Keith’s sword pierce her. But she didn’t feel pain, only numbness. Her monstrous form faded away and came back to her original body as the mirror inside her was broken by the burning blade. “P-protect…” she whispered to herself and closed her eyes before Keith pulled out his sword and she finally perished. All that was left from her was the broken mirror. Coran sighed and lowered his head in defeat. He just hoped that Allura will not give them a beating for this.   

Keith quickly ran over to Coran to make sure that he was fine, “Coran, are you okay?”   

“Yes, yes, I’m fine… it’s Lance you need to worry about.”  

“Oh… right,” Keith sighed and looked over at Lance, frowning. “What should I do?”    “Don’t worry, you’ll bring him back to his usual self. All you have to do is cast a healing spell.”   

“How do I do that?”   

“Say ‘Fire Healing Kiss’ and kiss him.”   

“What?! Coran, this is no time for joking!”   

“I’m not joking,” Coran purred, “It’s how it’s done.”   

Keith looked over at Lance and took a deep breath. He had to do this, he had to save Lance. “Fire… Healing… K-Kiss…” he whispered and his lips turned a bright red color. He sat next to Lance and raised his head up with his hand, taking him into his arms. He felt his heart beat intensify as he looked at Lance’s face so close up, but he didn’t leave time for himself to think about it. He closed his eyes and softly pressed his lips against the others. The feeling was surprisingly pleasant to Keith.  

A couple of seconds passed and Keith was soon to realize that the boy under him was wiggling in surprise. He quickly broke the kiss and let Lance go. He was about to apologize and explain everything but Lance’s face froze him. Lance’s cheeks were a rosy red and his eyes widened. He wasn’t being all smooth like he said he would when he’d meet his idol at all; he looked like an amazed child. But Keith wasn’t being very collected either. Both of them were unable to speak for a moment and a blush crept its way onto Keith’s face and his heart pounded faster and he craved more of that moment.  

“K-kitty mew-?” Lance squeaked, covering his mouth. Keith softly gasped, falling back to earth again, and immediately stood up, grabbing Coran and quickly running away. “Wait!” he heard Lance call out, but he just continued running, not even knowing where.

  -  

The next day, Keith felt nervous to go to work. He was scared to face Lance. He didn’t want to see that face Lance made ever again and he surely didn’t want to get that same feeling he had last night. As well as that, despite Lance not knowing that Kitty Mew Red is Keith, Keith knew that from now on, things will be awkward between them. Although he forgot one thing; Lance is a complete dork.   As soon as Lance walked into the cake shop, he saw a group of people gathered at the counter. Keith squinted and walked over.    

“And then she totally kissed me!” he heard Lance say. Keith quickly turned beat red at the comment. “Oh, hey Keith,” Lance grinned smugly, “I was just, you know, telling the crowd here about how Kitty Mew Red is real and how I saw her yesterday and how she's totally crushing on me.”   

“What?” Keith asked, his perception of the Lance that he saw yesterday completely dropping. Now he wanted to murder Lance.   

“Oh yeah,” Lance hummed, “She saved me from a monster and she was soooo worried about me that she kissed me. When I woke up she got all flustered and ran away… heh, can’t resist the old Lance charm~”   

“Oh my god,” Keith rolled his eyes, “How can you people believe him? He’s obviously lying, that’s impossible”   

“Well,” Hunk said from the kitchen window, giving him his phone, “somebody filmed her fighting a giant monster yesterday and uploaded it on youtube. It looks like that guy in the gazebo is Lance.”    Keith grabbed the phone and stared at the video, blushing hard.   

“So, Keith,” Lance smirked, “what do you think?”   

What Keith really thought was that the only thing stopping from this nightmare becoming even worse was that the passerby didn’t film Keith’s transformation. But what he said was, “I think that the guy in the gazebo is not you.”   

“What do you mean it’s not me? That’s obviously me! Look-“   

“The video is too dark, and it’s raining you can’t see for sure that the person in the gazebo is you, Lance,” he sighed, “and even if it was you, there is no footage of her kissing you. The video stops at her taking you into her arms to check that you’re okay. Which brings us to the point that the man in the gazebo must have been heavily injured by the monster. Do you have any signs of injury?”   

“Well, no, but-“   

“See? Now stop boasting before this lie gets even sadder than it already is,” Keith coldly muttered. He looked around as he saw the crowd begin to disperse in disappointment and then looked at Lance’s face. The boy looked visibly upset and it made Keith feel guilty. “Lance-“   “

"You don’t believe me, that’s fine. But I know it happened,” Lance interrupted, glaring at Keith, “and you are just being petty and cynical. What’s your problem? Why do you like raining on my parade?”    

“No, Lance, I’m sorry, I-“   

“I’ll prove to you that I’m right, just you wait! Next time Kitty Mew makes an appearance, I will be there and it will be absolutely clear that the man standing next to her is me.” Lance spat and angrily grabbed his phone, “I’m going for a break,” and stormed off outside. Keith frowned, feeling like he overdid his act and was a bit too harsh on Lance. But he didn’t have the bravery to just go up to Lance and apologize, he had something else in mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for the support and sorry for the late update! But really, all these nice comments made me really happy, thank you!


End file.
